starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragón krayt/Leyendas
|longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel= |pelo= |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones= |vida= |planeta=Tatooine |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros= }} El dragón krayt era un gran reptil carnívoro nativo de Tatooine. Características y especies 200px|left|thumb|Un dragón krayt. Los dragones Krayt crecían continuamente durante toda su vida hasta una longitud promedio de 45 metros y un peso de 20.000 kilogramos. Podían vivir durante 100 años y no se debilitaban apreciablemente con la edad. Un antiguo dragón krayt era el más antiguo y más grande de todos los dragones krayt. Podían encontrarse en las montañas más altas de Tatooine. Siendo un cazador feroz, el dragón krayt se convirtió en una parte importante de las culturas indígenas en Tatooine. Algunos xenobiólogos pensaron que el dragón krayt descendía del duinuogwuin (también conocido como Dragones Estelares). Aunque no se ofreció evidencia sustancial en apoyo de una conexión con el duinuogwuin, el dragón krayt era un pariente probado del más pequeño dragón Kell. En honor al puro poder y la ferocidad de la bestia, la Orden Jedi llamó a una forma de combate con sable de luz Shien y Djem So "El Camino del Dragón Krayt". La única especie semi-inteligente conocida por cazar al dragón krayt era el legendario demonio de arena. Cuando comenzaba la temporada de apareamiento de verano, los aullidos de los dragones krayt llenaban los cañones de Tatooine. La colección de frenéticas bestias en apareamiento asustó incluso a las más poderosas Moradores de las Arenas. Obi-Wan Kenobi imitó un grito de caza de dragones krayt cuando asustó a los incursores y salvó a Luke Skywalker en el 0 ABY.Star Wars (radio) El propio Skywalker más tarde utilizó la misma táctica en un intento por asustar a un vornskr.Heredero del Imperio thumb|160px|Dos Incursores Tusken intentan matar a un dragón krayt. Los Moradores de las Arenas cazarían dragones krayt en un rito de iniciación para probarse a sí mismos como guerreros. Se consideró la prueba más prestigiosa para un guerrero Tusken.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide, "A Jedi in Exile," page 79. El dragón krayt tenía un conjunto de dientes afilados para capturar presas, pero dependía de la ingestión de piedras para moler la comida a través de una serie de mollejas en un estado digestible. La comida sería aplastada por las piedras caídas en las mollejas por los músculos del estómago, moliendo la comida en pulpa y convirtiendo las rocas en piedras lisas. Las piedras resultantes, conocidas como perlas de dragón, eran una mercancía valiosa entre los joyeros. Los Jedi también podían moldear y afinar las perlas para usarlas como cristales de enfoque en sus sables de luz. Los dragones Krayt iban instintivamente al Cementerio Krayt cuando estaban a punto de morir. Los dragones krayt se sentían fuertemente atraídos por las áreas que eran fuertes en la Fuerza, especialmente el lado oscuro. Algunos artefactos Sith, como el Mapa Estelar de Tatooine, estaban custodiados por dragones krayt.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República A pesar de su asombroso poder, los dragones krayt tenían características biológicas débiles y explotables. En primer lugar, los dragones krayt tenían problemas para resistir el encanto de las presas del Mar de Dunas, específicamente los bantha. En segundo lugar, tenían dificultades para discernir imágenes bidimensionales, a menudo atacando sombras. En tercer lugar, un disparo bláster bien colocado podría atravesar la débil cavidad sinusal de un dragón krayt, golpeando su cerebro y matándolo al instante. El krayt también podía secretar un veneno letal, ya sea a través de sus dientes o sus espinas. Aunque su naturaleza no está clara, numerosos personajes del inframundo como Bib Fortuna han admitido haber usado la sustancia para matar enemigos. Aunque algunas holopelículas, como el holothriller Luke Skywalker y los Dragones de Tatooine, representaban dragones krayt respirando fuego, en realidad eran incapaces de esto.Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Especies Al menos existían dos especies y varias subespecies de dragones krayt. 200px|thumb|left|Un [[Dragón krayt del cañón/Leyendas|dragón krayt del cañón en los desiertos de Tatooine.]] Dragón krayt del cañón El krayt del cañón era una especie común de dragón krayt que vivía en las cuevas rocosas y los cañones de las cordilleras desérticas de Tatooine. La mayoría de las veces, el término "dragón krayt" se refería a esta forma de vida. Los patrones de cuernos y púas parecen variar de un individuo a otro. Se observó que al menos un krayt de cañón tenía una cola de dos puntas. 200px|thumb|right|[[Gran dragón krayt/Leyendas|Gran dragón krayt.]] Gran dragón krayt El gran krayt era una especie más rara y más grande de dragón krayt, conocido por su enorme tamaño y crecimiento continuo a lo largo del tiempo. Criaturas de estatus casi legendario, los dragones krayt grandes tenían diez patas, medían al menos 100 metros desde el hocico hasta la punta de la cola y tenían la capacidad de moverse a través o sobre la arena del desierto de Tatooine. Los gran krayt atacaban con sus enormes mandíbulas o cola de espiga, usando sus garras solo para moverse a través de la arena. Krayts en la cultura de Tatooine 200px|left|thumb|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO camina cerca de la columna vertebral y el cráneo de un gran dragón krayt en Tatooine.]] Los Moradores de las Arenas de Tatooine veneraban al dragón krayt como un poderoso cazador y centraban su principal ritual de madurez en él. Los machos adolescentes eran abandonados en la duna de Tatooine y solo aceptaban que volvieran a sus tribus como adultos cuando mataban a un dragón krayt. Tanto los Moradores de las Arenas como los Jawas colocaron al dragón krayt en la posición de un espíritu poderoso, y creyeron que sus huesos poseían magia. Los jawas eran lo suficientemente valientes como para arriesgarse a obtener un hueso de dragón krayt, que tenían una alta estima entre su gente. Se exhibió un esqueleto de dragón krayt en el Museo de Ciencias Corelliano durante la Guerra Fría, y se exhibió una pintura de un esqueleto de dragón krayt en el Museo de Tatooine de Bestine. thumb|right|230px|Un esqueleto de dragón krayt exhibido en el Museo de Ciencias Corelliano. Revan, que era un amnésico y buscaba la Forja Estelar para detener a Darth Malak, mató a un dragón krayt con la ayuda de Komad Fortuna para encontrar un antiguo Mapa Estelar. Recogió la perla del dragón krayt, pero lo que hizo con ella es desconocido. O se la dio a los Moradores de las Arenas para que se les permitiera aprender su historia, o pudo haberla guardado para fortalecer su sable de luz. Los Moradores de las Arenas a menudo fabricaban mochilas de aspecto temible con los cráneos de los dragones krayt. En el 32 ABY, el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett fue capturado por el señor del crimen Gardulla y se vio obligado a luchar contra su dragón krayt, matando a la bestia.Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Según Han Solo y Gavin Darklighter, los dragones Krayt eran una parte integral de una fiesta tradicional antes de la boda en Tatooine para el futuro novio, por lo que quizás fue una suerte que Luke Skywalker la celebrara en Coruscant, en la tradición corelliana.Star Wars: Union A'Sharad Hett, un Jedi humano que vivía entre los Moradores de las Arenas con su padre, tomó el nombre de Darth Krayt al convertirse en un Lord Sith. thumb|Un dragón krayt ataca a los residentes tatooinianos. Entre bastidores El esqueleto artificial utilizado para ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' se dejó en el desierto de Túnez después de la filmación y todavía se encuentra allí. Durante el rodaje de ''El Ataque de los Clones'', el sitio fue visitado por el equipo y el esqueleto todavía se encontró allí. Una mochila hecha de una calavera de dragón krayt era uno de los muchos artículos disponibles para los jugadores en Star Wars Galaxies. Los dragones krayt estaban destinados a aparecer primero en Star Wars: Dark Forces, pero pasaron a llamarse dragones Kell y se convirtieron en una especie completamente diferente (pero relacionada). Los dragones krayt se mencionaron en el artículo Encuentros Sobrenaturales: el Juicio y la Transformación de Arhul Hextrophon, sin embargo, el artículo nunca se publicó oficialmente. La información relacionada que se publicaría en el artículo se describe a continuación: En la galaxia primordial, los Dragones Krayt surgieron por primera vez como descendientes del apareamiento de la especie primogénita duinuogwuin y los basiliskanos creados por la Danda Sinusoidal Fría. Monstruosos y temperamentales, los dragones krayt fueron considerados como abominaciones por sus progenitores duinuogwuin.Encuentros Sobrenaturales: el Juicio y la Transformación de Arhul Hextrophon Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' juego *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic 83: Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Cacería Humana en Tatooine'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' * * *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home, Part 2'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Bounty Hunters'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * *''La Senda Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' *''Encuentros Sobrenaturales: el Juicio y la Transformación de Arhul Hextrophon'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Dragones Categoría:Especies no inteligentes Categoría:Criaturas depredadoras Categoría:Reptiles